<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶种 by yuhuashun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361959">恶种</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuashun/pseuds/yuhuashun'>yuhuashun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ww2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhuashun/pseuds/yuhuashun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“公元2040年，记于空灵幽荡的音乐中。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>前阵子网上冲浪，不得不说从我少年时就一直猖獗的弹窗广告到了今日也还是没有得到根除，我手一抖点了进去，然后我的电脑就黑屏了。<br/>
我一拍桌子，心想今天这游戏是没法玩了，亏得自己攒了几个月的工资买了最新款的游戏头盔。<br/>
坐在黑漆漆的屏幕前，望着自己的脸，没来由的焦躁侵占了我，一种空洞和无法预知的恐惧感从屏幕满溢出来，我盯得更紧，想要知道将会弹出什么东西。<br/>
“‘恶种’游戏商店”<br/>
“为您定制专属于您的沉浸式游戏。”<br/>
“All free.”<br/>
沉浸？全免？这两个关键词套住了我的心，反正抱着一台快要报废的电脑，身上的工资买了头盔后只够吃泡面，我也顾不得会不会有什么病毒了，毕竟市面上的正版游戏一款就要五六百元，蹭也只能蹭个试玩儿。<br/>
贪小便宜吃大亏，我全然将老祖宗的训诫抛到了脑后，点了那个大大的鲜红的进入。<br/>
“请连接设备并佩戴设备。”<br/>
我根据指示连接了头盔戴到头上，不到一秒钟的时间我就觉得天旋地转，再睁眼便身处在一把类似电椅的东西上。<br/>
“草，要整死我吗？我后悔了，这玩意咋出去……”我挣扎着，想要挣脱铐在我手臂上的铁环。<br/>
“请您不要担心。”慌忙中我抬起头，一位黑发少女不知何时出现在我面前，她眉眼带笑，圆润的脸颊透着青春的光泽，杏眼脉脉含情，C罩杯的胸脯傲立着，贴到我的脸上。<br/>
我不由得向下瞄了一眼我的对A，心中无数只草泥马奔过。<br/>
“欢迎来到恶种商店。”她终于把大胸从我的脸上拿走了，但一举一动中依然带着魅惑男人的意思，我咽了咽口水，她正用她薄裙下的柔软乐园在我的手背磨蹭。<br/>
“您对我们的初测感到满意吗？”她的气息呼到我脸上，红唇在我耳畔轻点。<br/>
“……的确满意。”反正反抗也出不去，不如说个实话，看看下一步会发生什么。<br/>
讲真，如果这是他们的初测，那我可真是佩服这程序的开发人——我是个双性恋，也对着女人意淫过。<br/>
黑发少女轻笑着离开了我，毫不留情地扳动开关，一股强大的电流通过了我的脊椎，甚至没来得及嚎叫，我就被电成了灰，消散在虚拟空间中。<br/>
我一声尖叫，匆忙摘掉了头盔，头上冷汗涔涔，再看屏幕，赫然显示着一款只属于我的游戏。<br/>
“恶种—468”<br/>
“使用须知：本店商品全部免费。<br/>
在历史测试中，存在使用后沉迷致死、自杀、绝食、抑郁、精神错乱等后果，本店概不负责。”<br/>
“是否同意？”<br/>
事到如今，强烈的好奇心驱使着我就算是赴死也要试一试，在勾选了同意后，我重新戴上头盔。<br/>
我伸出手，一身纯黑的西装被套在我身上，环视四周，狭仄的空间，清一色的毛坯墙，水泥点点带着气孔，灰暗的空间。<br/>
我心想这是什么破游戏，再一转身，房间角落里有一张床，不小，却也是那么的不起眼。<br/>
“卧槽……希……希特勒？”<br/>
我揉了揉眼睛，一遍遍地打量着床上的人：三七分，方块儿胡，一双蓝眼闪亮，眉梢和眼角不悦地向下，那么一股气儿，我做梦都梦不来。<br/>
他被拷在床上，连着一台电机。<br/>
提示像弹窗广告一样弹了出来，我匆匆扫了一眼就将它关了。<br/>
“游戏人物不会有生命危险，无论如何。”<br/>
我心想这不是废话，看这样子应该是个R18游戏，做那种事我也愿意，但我是个女的，好像没有那种功能。<br/>
抽掉皮带向里一看，好家伙，蛮长一条。<br/>
脱衣服，我很没经验地把自己脱了个精光，虽然兴奋，但大屌还有些生涩，只是微挺着，不硬。<br/>
他看到个裸男朝自己走来，我还不知道自己的脸变成了什么样儿，只能故作姿态，俗称耍帅。<br/>
熟悉的灰黑色制服在他身上显得格外碍事，他穿这身我可是从小看到大的，一千多张照片存在手机里，撑爆了也舍不得删……<br/>
伸出手扯开扣子，理所应当的欣赏他的衬衫，那么白，那么薄，只要一想到鲜甜柔软的果实就在这外衣的包裹下等人将它啃咬，吸吮其汁液，我的新屌就跳了起来，充斥着大量血液。<br/>
他不说一句话，只是愤愤地瞪着我，双手向上挣脱着，勒出红痕。<br/>
我的彻底平了的胸紧贴着他那被我扯开两颗扣子而暴露出的皮肤，真实的触感带着温热，带着彼此仓促的心跳。<br/>
吻上他的嘴唇，多年来我一直好奇着那会是怎样的触觉，凉薄，或是温热。<br/>
他扭过脸，神情写满了嫌恶，但这并不妨碍我在他瘦削的脸上啃吻，不同于他的中年，青年的他在此刻有着别样的诱惑，他年轻而富有活力，肌肤有弹性，各方面的机能都极佳。我承认四五十岁的他固然有独特的风韵，但和年轻的躯体相比，在实用性上落了下风。<br/>
我扳过他的脸，强迫他和我对视，用舌头撬开他的嘴，横冲直撞般闯了进去，和他搅在一起，我舔过他的舌尖，他的腔壁，把那些刺激而出的唾液啜饮到腹中，他气急和羞耻而染红的脸，他粗重的换气声，喉咙深处的呜咽，都只属于我一个人。<br/>
我的手握住了他的手，他那被锁住而紧握的手，干净一词足以概括。如若令其沾染不洁，又会是怎样一番风景？<br/>
我腾出手去扯他的裤子，只单单褪到腿根，露出他洁白无瑕的大腿内侧已经足矣，握住他软趴趴的阴茎，盲目地上下套弄，拇指不时擦过罪恶的前端，引起一阵耻辱的震颤。<br/>
我依旧眷恋着他的唇齿，吸了又啃，那就像彼此灵魂的窗口，两人从此而交流，从此而深入。<br/>
他似乎不领情，猝不及防地咬在了我的下唇上。<br/>
我顿时吃痛，一股铁锈的味道自口腔弥漫开来，正当我要发作的时候，弹窗又一次暂停了游戏。<br/>
“是否使用电击？”<br/>
“滚！”我一挥手换掉了弹窗，起身看着床上宁死不屈的人儿一手擦着血，我向来是个和平主义者，能不动粗就不动粗，更何况是对我爱的人……<br/>
当我试着再次接近他的时候，就被他狠狠一脚踢在了胸前。<br/>
这一脚不轻不重，但也是踢的我胸口发闷，我坐在床边缓了好一会儿，才又直起身来。<br/>
我的耐心是有限的，这点是我的本性，我可以养宠物，可以很温柔地对待它们，可以给它们吃最好的饲料，但我不能容忍它们不亲近自己，绝对不能。<br/>
我看着他笑了，嘴角向一方牵扯着，我的脸一定是扭曲的，因为我年轻时也这么笑过，我狂舞着刀，在昏暗的室内笑得满脸泪水。<br/>
我将开关扳到了最大值，我笑着看他痛苦，笑着听他哀嚎，我看他眼角猛溢出的泪水，看他电流四窜下抽搐的躯体，他的眼直瞪着，嘴角流出唾液，似乎还是想反抗。<br/>
我关了电机，看他轻微的抖动，看他的三白眼，凌乱的发。<br/>
他的嘴半张着，像是要说什么话。<br/>
“我不想这么做的，我不想伤害你……”我跪坐在他身旁，伸出食指轻挂着他的脸，那么细腻的触感，像是稚气未脱的孩童，在电闪雷鸣的黑夜里蜷缩发抖。<br/>
“我不想，我真的不想啊……不过，您是死不了的吧，毕竟，只是个游戏啊！”<br/>
我霍然起身，一脚踩在他的胸前，那是一根根肋骨的位置，那是亚当和夏娃的位置，一切的罪恶与冤孽都从此而生，我听到了清脆的断裂声，哀嚎随之而出，他头上霎时像下了一场雨，浸湿了发梢。<br/>
我的眼里我的心里似乎都渗出了血，悲哀的狂笑并非发自内心，我继续仁慈地踏上他断裂的肋骨，碎裂的肋骨刺向心脏，他的嘴里喷出鲜血，泪终于从眼里倾泄而出，双手的骨节已然泛白，喉咙里带了内脏的碎屑。<br/>
“你喜欢这样？”我不顾他的重伤，将他已然瘫痪的双腿扛在肩上，粗暴到我们两人都觉得疼痛的进入并不属于圣洁的性交，可我依旧这么做了，阴茎机械地插进又拔出，其间我隐约听到了他那满是肉沫的嘴里呼出的求饶。<br/>
“求你……不要……不要打……”<br/>
“我错了……别打我……”<br/>
我很难想象这样的话是他说的，那样强硬一个人，是不该说出这样的话的。<br/>
那样强硬的人，是本该说出这样的话的。<br/>
突然的一阵酸楚将我淹没，我附身解开他臂上的拷，体位让我的阴茎插到最深，我搂住他的头，吻他的唇，他的脸，他眼角的泪花，他唇边的血肉，我的哭泣带了颤抖，我在心中重复着一千次一万次的对不起，却只能在愧疚中又一次碰撞他的肋骨。<br/>
“我不要……不要当公务员……”<br/>
“……”<br/>
我们彼此流着泪，重复着痛苦而又煎熬的性交。<br/>
生理的热流在我们的下腹乱窜，我们罪恶的心尚且压不住原始的性欲，悲伤的心情也只能作壁上观，徒让这场性爱增了荒谬与癫狂的性质。<br/>
“我好疼……停……别撞了——”我看着他惨白的脸，仿佛自己跌进真空，深沉的钝痛自心底而出，一种早年被种下的恶种，一种强烈的羞耻感，一种命运不被自己支配的悲哀，一种窒息，一种心脏被大手捏爆的感觉在混乱的脑海里乱撞，直肠榨出了精液，他亦射了出来，混合在身上的血中。<br/>
我摘掉头盔，跌坐在地上。<br/>
刚刚，是我。<br/>
是我撕破了他自保的强硬外衣，是我向着刚换了壳的螃蟹般脆弱的他施暴，是我，是我对他做了我最痛恨的事情，是我对他做了最让我痛苦的事情。<br/>
受害者终会成为加害者？<br/>
我站起身，冷的热的汗打湿了我的衣，我再一次戴上头盔，我看到一个崭新的他躺在那里，我疯了一样找寻那个像一只破败不堪的玩具熊一样的他，可到处都没有。<br/>
我被人抽打着，愤怒的我抽刀向我爱的，我终究，是无能的。<br/>
我再也，无可挽回。<br/>
我砸坏了我的头盔，从床头的抽屉里拧开了安乃近的瓶子。<br/>
“玩家确认死亡。恶种—468，命名：共情。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>